


The Backed Up Balls Club

by SexTheHex



Series: The Backed Up Balls Club [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Chastity, Cock Worship, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Huge Ejaculation, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, cock growth, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: In a strange world, Futanari not only exist, but gain larger cock and balls the longer they go without orgasm! Lydia is an aspiring young chastity enthusiast that’s awfully proud to have increased her cock size after a month of edging. How does she stack up to the ultra perverted denial freaks in the Backed Up Balls Club?





	The Backed Up Balls Club

Futanari in this world have a peculiar ability. Every day they go without ejaculating, their cock and balls swell ever so slightly. Holding off on an orgasm for a few days makes futa balls grow taut. A week and they start becoming a nuisance from being so pent up. Past that and they outright grow. If denied orgasm long enough, futa cocks and futa balls swell and swell with cum with their bodies possessing absolutely no biological “off” switch. The limit? No limit’s been found.

For that reason, it’s publically advised most futanari should take a moment every day to drain their sacks dry, lest they be burdened by horribly large testes and an unwieldy cock. Still, some futanari defy this norm and embrace the growth of their cocks with delight. Why? Chastity.

Somehow in this world, the definition of “chastity” had transitioned to a new corrupt definition. First it was “no shameful releases of sperm or stimulation”. Then the whole “or stimulation” thing dropped. Following that, it further morphed from a moral principle to trendy fetish. “No ejaculation coupled with vigorous sexual stimulation” had become the modern definition.

Many futanari chastity enthusiast claim the benefits are well worth the commitment in addition to penis and ball growth, many report more satisfying orgasms, constant precum leakage, thicker seed, and more poignant smelling semen to the point where it’s described as having aphrodisiac properties.Whatever mass is built up denying orgasm is permanent, but chastity enthusiasts call it a benefit, not a detriment.

Chastity lovers have taken to building orgasms for weeks, months, even years to heighten their pleasure to self assessed new levels. Even futanari with truly huge cocks find themselves regretful whenever they cum accidentally as it means their sperm won’t stink and slosh in their nuts when they finally pick the right moment. That magical ejaculation after months of being pent up is certainly magical, but it can take a month for their testes to get back to swelling and growing back to truly massive sizes again.

It’s spawned its own lifestyle. A lifestyle of edging, swelling, denying, and bragging to your friends about how full your balls are or how titanic your cock is. And what better place to brag about how much you’ve denied your dick of that sweet release than a club with like minded futanari perverts?

Lydia trotted down the halls of the community center, eager to show off her accomplishment to the Backed Up Balls Club. She’d successfully held in her jizz for a month now, even with each night punctuated by at least an hour of frantic edging to her favorite porn. Her balls had nearly doubled in size from their average physique and her cock was now standing an impressive 10 inches in length.  
Lydia was having some difficulty walking with her panties bulging so full of cock. Past about 20 days in, it was impossible for anyone on an orgasm denial streak to go limp. That brewing batch of semen demanding release simply wouldn’t let a soft dick rest when they needed escaped. As such, Lydia trot the halls of the community center with a tent pitched in her black mini skirt. She was fortunate she decided to wear a blouse to cover her chest, it was a little cold in here. She could have gone bare chest and shown her titties off to the club what with clothing being considered optional in this world, but the comfort outweighed her slutty ideas.

Room 2331. That’s the room the advertisement said the club was meeting at 8 o’clock. Right at 7:58, she creaked open the door and was greeted with her new ensemble of fellow perverts.

Before her was the most captivating grouping of cocks she’d ever witnessed. There were seven or so futa here, each one obviously more addicted to keeping their cum bottled up than even she was! Dicks so big she’d only seen similar in porn were on full display, attached to a bunch of sexy cuties. Cocks so large she needed every ounce of willpower not to just fall to her knees and beg they all gangbang her. Balls so huge some eclipsed her head in size. And that stink… the heavenly stink of sweaty cock flesh and pent up balls given all the room they needed to breath was delightful! It was the delicious odor of hundreds of laboring nights as they edged their way to being hyper cocked whores! Lydia was drooling. Each one of them was beautiful. Beautiful and so, so very hung!

“Hello there!” Someone calls, approaching Lydia. A brunette haired girl with short hair approached Lydia, dressed in nothing more than a pair of glasses and and a tank top. Her chest was a little on the disappointing side, but her cock was quite impressive! A good 14 inches of fuck meat dangled from her crotch, respectable balls the size of baseballs in tow. Lydia couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of envy

“I’m Betsy, the club treasurer” explained the woman. “I take it you’re the girl who said she was excited to join our club on our media page?” Betsy adds.

“S-sure am!” Lydia remarked, trying her hardest not to get alarmed from that alarmingly huge cock. “I’m… I’m Lydia, nice to meet you! I’ve been holding on and not cumming for a whole month now!”

Snide little giggles erupted in the group as they heard Lydia so proudly boast about holding out for only a month. Betsy tried to pierce through the faintly audible chuckles before Lydia’s spirit was dampened.

“Now now, girls!” Betsy remarked. “We all started somewhere! Just because a month isn’t impressive to us anymore doesn’t mean Lydia hasn’t made an accomplishment!”

Betsy turned back to Lydia to continue their conversation. “Gosh, I remember the first time I got to a month!” Betsy adds. “I got to day 36 before this really, really attractive futa girl bent over to pick up a coin on the street. I didn’t notice and I just sorta… sorta ran into her cock first. I uhh… Eheee… Just passing against her panties caused me to cum all that thick, pent up cum all over her back~” she continued, blushing red from arousal revisiting the memory. “It was the most intense orgasm of my life! I knew from then on big chastity driven bursts were the only way to cum for me!”

“W-wow!” Lydia commented, trying to wipe away the imagery of a pent up horny Betsy releasing sticky torrents of seed all over some poor girl’s backside. Before long, Lydia herself was at risk of cumming all over her new acquaintance.

“Sorry to hear you blew your load. Your cock and balls are awfully impressive now!” Lydia asked, staring at the protruding sack of spunk dangling between Betsy’s thighs. “How long have you been saving this one up?”

Betsy continues. “Oh, just five months. Had another accident and I-”

“FIVE MONTHS!?” Lydia yells in disbelief. More stifled laughter could be heard from the other club members as they heard her surprise at such a short time frame.

“Oh honey, that’s nothing!” Betsy reassures. “I’ve gone a whole year without cumming even once at some point. If you think that’s impressive… gosh, you should hear about the other girls.”

Betsy turned to the crowd of others before her. “Hey, who here wants to extend a welcome to Lydia by me introducing each of you? You all get to brag about how long you’ve stayed pent up to her!”

The group was silent at Betsy’s remark. A disappointed groan could be heard from her. Still, she turned back to Lydia with a beaming smile. “It looks like you get the grand tour!”

Lydia’s tour started in front of a woman who looked like she’d just been jogging around the town moments prior. She was a blonde woman donning a visor, pony tail, and a blue and green tank top. Unlike most of the woman in the room, she had some attempt at decency going for her to cover her crotch. Grey yoga pants hugged her toned legs tight and her giant cock even tighter. There was a very clear bulge trailing down 2/3rds of the woman’s left thigh. With her meaty hips and her massive cum factories between her legs, Lydia wondered if the girl could even shut her legs together all the way.

The woman ignored them and continued listening to the blaring music coming through her ear buds as she shuffled through her phone.

“This is Bridgette!” Betsy explains. “She runs the local gym down on 15th street. She’s even got special gyms for denial freaks like us where you can get your cock stroked while on a treadmill. Fun stuff! Brigette claims she’s been on that thing for 9 months now and she still hasn’t cum and run!”

“Nice to me-” Lydia’s introduction was interrupted as Bridgette took the time to literally let off steam. She opened the front of her pants and let a pocket of hot air saturated with the scent of her sweaty, musky cock drift into the room. Lydia was stunned. She’d never smelt anything like it. For a moment her mind took to a daydream full of worshiping and teasing this gym rat’s nasty cock as the scent wafted to her nose for the first time.

Eventually Lydia came back down to earth. She gave a nervous wave to introduce herself to the woman as she listened to her music. Bridgette reciprocated with a thumbs up.

Lydia and Betsy next approached the businesswoman prattling on to someone over the phone in mild anger. Her bunned up hair and professional glasses went well with her skirt suit. Speaking of which, the length of her skirt seemed to be reaching a bare minimum to cover her rump while standing and nothing more. With her legs sprawled to either side of the chair, her cock was free to show off all its Beauty. The monster was tall enough to perform autopaizuri and her tightly packed baby factories were hard to resist dangling as they were. The woman took to fapping and licking at the tip of her cock occasionally while she spoke on the phone.

“Yeah… y-NO! No I don’t care if you want your vacation days now, you signed up to be my secretary and that means assisting the office when things get hectic! I’m slaving away in there 40 hours a week and all I need is your lips cleaning my cock to keep going! Do you want to get fired? I can get some dumb bimbo off the street to kiss my nuts and take your place. I love that thing you do with your tongue, but I can stand without it if you force me to!” The woman complained.

“Conversation over” she remarked as she hung up her phone and hid it away. She finally took to greeting the two woman standing before her, extending a handshake.

“Hi. I’m Samantha. I help run the insurance firm down the road. Nice to meet you… Lexi was it?” Samantha asked.

“Lydia, actually” Lydia responded, her hand feeling as if it was being choked of oxygen from Samantha’s iron handshake.

“Urgh, business is a fucking jungle these days! If you show an ounce of weakness, some asshole pounces on you and takes everything you worked for. Not only is this club some great stress relief, but the hobby itself is a nice way to show employees I have balls in multiple ways! No defiance from them whenever a cock as fat as this parades into their cubicle.” Samantha rambled.

“Sorry about the phone call, by the way.” Samantha apologized “This selfish redheaded bitch wants to take a few days off right as I need her. Some people huh?”

Lydia was about to agree before a memory of her red headed friend complaining about her new boss at some soulless corporate workplace sprung into her head. She had mentioned a few times her boss demanded her under her desk licking her scrotum for almost entire work days while she spent all day edging to her favorite doujins instead of doing any work. Lydia shook her head nervously and moved onto the next girl with Betsy.

Next the two approached a pair of two girls who looked almost identical aside from the way their hair was dressed. One sported a pig tail and the other let her hair hang freely. The two looked virtually the same outside of that. Same petite frame, same cute bust, same clothes, same huge heaving cock, same colossal balls big enough to fit one in each of Lydia’s hands. The two were both frantically masturbating the other, but both looked agitated beyond reason.

“Fucking STOOOOP” one complained to the other.

“You started it, you stop first! Besides, I’ll last forever while you’ll just cum all over yourself and lose your big fat balls!” The other girl complained.

“Bullshit!” the other quipped. “I’m gonna stroke your cock harder and make you cum first you dumb bimbo!”

Betsy turned to Lydia to explain their actions. “That’s Dolly in the ponytail and Daisy with the free locke’s. They’re identical twins that are always fighting. Each one insists they have the bigger cock and the heavier balls, but every time we measure them, they’re an even match! Samantha even brought out a scale that measured weight down to the milligram to shut them up and they both had the same testicle weight exactly! That hasn’t stopped them from making a contest out of everything, though…”

“You always complain so much!” Dolly yelled to Daisy “Like really? “Mommy! Dolly tried to make me cum by rubbing your vibe on my nutsack all night again!” Grow up already!”

“Fuck you! Mom likes kissing my nutsack better anyway!” Daisy bragged. “Whenever we kiss I always taste MY precum lingering on her breath, not yours!”

“So does that mean you taste my precum whenever you eat your boyfriend’s ass?” Dolly smirked. “Scott just loooooves cumming hands free from taking my big fat cock up his butt! He even loves my precum creampies I give him. I’m waaaay better at satisfying him than you are. But hey, I’m a generous woman. You can fuck his ruined asshole, cum for real in his butt, and pretend you’re satisfying him while I take up the title of biggest balls in the family~”

“Oh and like YOUR boyfriend ISN’T a fucking cheating size queen.” Daisy responded. “I keep getting texts at one in the morning asking me to send him dickpics! He keeps sending me pictures of him riding his favorite dildo saying he wishes it was me. At least scott has a fucking spine and can take a real cock unlike your sad excuse for an anal whore!”

Dolly and Daisy continued to argue as Lydia watched. Her reaction was a mixture of a laughter-stifling smile and an erection at how outrageous their personal lives must be. Betsy continued trying her best to ignore her own aching cock as she continued introducing Lydia to the club.

Next Lydia came upon a woman who was as deliciously proportioned as they come. Child bearing hips, fat perky tits, and just the correct balance of extra meat on her to achieve the balance between skinny and fat of thick with a captial T, H, I, and two Cs. She was nearly nude, dressed only in dainty purple lingerie that complimented her pecan colored skin to look as delicious as an expensive caramel chocolate bar. Her bra failed to conceal her nipples beneath the lacy transparent patterns at its edges. Her panties had a huge hole in the crotch to let her absolutely titanic cock surge out. The impressive penis was a giant testament to the woman’s will power, mirroring an arm in length and thickness! A bra was keeping her melon sized balls steady below the huge shaft. At the tip of her cock was a pink condom tied to her phallus with a lacy ribbon, sewing slightly with clear fluid budding from her cock.

“It’s good to meet you Lydia!” The woman remarked. “Friends call me Monica. Extremely close friends call me Mommy, ehehehe~”

Lydia blushed at the greeting as her eyes darted between Monica and her cock. Monica licked her glistening pink lips at Lydia’s arousal.

“I’ve turned big balls into a career!” Monica resumed. “Can you believe I use to be a happy, oblivious futa housewife? I thought I was pleasing my husband for sure fucking him and cumming in his ass nightly but… then he left me to date another girl with a bigger dick…”

Lydia snapped out of her cock craving focus as Monica’s story took a dark turn. “Oh gosh, that’s awful! I’m so sorry.”

“Ohoho, no, it’s quite alright!” Monica reassured. “It was the best thing that ever happened to me, really! I set out to be the sexiest thing alive out of revenge and chastity only brought me closer to my goal. Two years of saving up my orgasms, bathing in exotic scents dipped in bathwater, and learning how to be a proper dominant and now… I’m the sex goddess I dreamed of becoming~”

Monica’s cock briefly surged as a glob of precum escaped her dick and took her condom from empty to containing substantial liquid.

“I work as an escort now.” Monica continued. “Horny cock crazy sluts come from all over the world and pay big to lick and clean my sack. It’s a luxurious life. Honestly I’m very happy my old husband found happiness with another woman! Their tongues feel so lovely on my big nuts whenever they come in for their weekly cock worship session~”

“A-ah, nice!” Lydia stammered. “Nice to meet you Momm-Monica…”

“But for you honey, the price of admission is free.” Monica teased. “Don’t be a stranger! Please, feel free to worship my dick whenever you’d like~”

Lydia was a wink away from blowing her load right there at the idea of huffing in Monica’s divine ballsack. If she didn’t have Betsy tugging her to the club’s final member, she’d have her face in that mocha colored ball flesh.

“And this…” Betsy started. “This is the club leader.”

Before Lydia was a woman not unlike herself. Solid breasts, nice build… she looked around her same age. But that cock. That. Fucking. Cock. That huge fucking skyscraper of flesh that was the closest thing to a third leg than any cock had ever been! The crown was at fucking eye level with her and thicker than her arm! Her balls looked like they were half the size of watermelons. They were visibly pulsating from the liquid aching to escape from their cramped confides every moment. All that attached to a pretty sorority girl with her blonde hair tied into pigtails.

The massive cocked woman ignored the two of them as they conversed, texting on her phone and blowing a wad of bubble gum. She was meticulously sure to get the bubble as big as possible without ever having it pop.

“That’s Katie. Size Queen Katie.” Betsy explained. “She’s a sorority girl at the state University. She doesn’t like to talk much, but her dad funds the club for us. Apparently she’s only cum once right when puberty hit. Since then, her orgasm’s just been building and building for years!”

Katie eyed Betsy and Lydia, looking a little annoyed.

“Katie says, back at her sorority, there’s at least one house mate lapping at her crotch 24/7. Her sorority’s the most popular on campus just because people want to taste her cock! Can you imagine what’s it like to be like that? She’s never not hard. There’s never not precum leaking down her shaft. I can’t believe she can walk. It must be crazy!” Betsy lavishly conveyed.

Lydia was stunned. What patience! What self control. She must be a really hardened and nice woman from conquering such an impressive fe-

“BETSY! Get on with the fuckin’ show already!” Katie complained.

Betsy turned to Lydia with a nervous smile. No need to explain anything more with that. Betsy took to following Katie’s instructions and rounded everyone into a circle of chairs with Betsy taking a podium. Lydia took to sitting in the only empty seat in the room, sitting between Daisy and Monica.

“Alright everyone!” Betsy yelled. “Welcomed to the Backed Up Balls club! How are my fellow BUBs doing this evening?”

No one responded to the exclamation.

“Alright good!” Betsy retorted. “We’ve got quite a number of topics on the agenda tonight. First, I read up on some neat ways to create your own custom cock sock that doesn’t stain from excess precum generation. After that, we’ll talk about healthy ball massages and how to best stimulate your testes to brew a bigger load. And additionally we’ll talk about anal masterbation and how to-”

Lydia’s attention was very quickly drifting away from Betsy’s speech and steering back towards Monica’s divine looks. Slowly but surely her head started to steer to her left to eye that magnificent phallic perfection and let its glory sink in. Drool started to absentmindedly drip from her slightly agape mouth the longer and longer she stared at that divine cock.

Monica was quick to pick up on Lydia’s anticipation. She gave a muffle playful “Hmph~” between her lips to spring Lydia’s attention to her face. Her features were a welcoming, adoring smile at the inexperienced young woman. She leaned in closer, Lydia’s cheeks flushing more red every second that gorgeous face grew more near.

“I would love…” Monica whispered in Lydia’s ear “to force your face between my seat. I want to pin you beneath my balls and force you to gag on my musk until you cum handsfree~”

Lydia nearly fell out of her seat at that remark, awkwardly shuffling back to attention to stop from falling onto the ground. The rest of the club looked her way.

“Sorry everyone! Lydia’s just excited to see how wonderful big balls can be~” Monica proclaimed, breaking the silence.

Betsy went back to her aimless monologuing and every other member went to whispering conversations with one another. Monica turned to Lydia again with a much colder expression. It looks like she’d flipped her dom on.

“Face. Against the chair. Now.” whispered Monica.

Lydia only fell short of responding “yes ma’am” to the response. She slumped in her seat and rested her head in the middle of the plastic chair. Most of the other futa present, outside of Betsy who was still rambling and hoping in vain someone was listening to her, turned their attention to the newbie about to meet the biggest sack of her life.

Lydia stared with mouth agape as Monica pulled down her panties and exposed everything for Lydia’s enjoyment. Her asshole, her taint, and those fucking heavenly balls. She sat there with her mouth open and her tongue unsheathed ready to work on cleaning those hot heaving cum factories as diligently as she could.

Skin touched tongue, then lips, then face as Monica’s delectable ass came slowly lowering down onto Lydia’s pretty mug. Lydia’s sense were just about blown out by the sensation of being sat on by this chocolate goddess. The taste of her taint and underball, the smell of her musk consuming her head, the outright heat her balls were generating as billions of squirming sperm so desperately searched for release! Oooh, it was enthralling! There was absolutely no debate. This woman was a sex goddess if Lydia ever saw one!

Lydia noisily and sloppily began kissing and licking at Monica’s privates, completely unconcerned with what the others thought of her as she did. She frantically pulled her panties aside and furiously started jerking herself to the drug-like haze of Monica’s ballstench.

“Wow, I think you broke her!” Bridgette remarked, finally taking her earbuds out amongst the cacophony of slurping and moaning erupting beneath Monica’s ass. “I thought I was working on the best musk, but it looks like you’ve got me beat!”

“Sometimes it’s not about the raw stench of your sack, it’s how you advertise it.” Samantha added. “Erect response advertising is a powerful tool.”

“Can we please calm down, people?” Betsy added. “There are some really adorable cock socks that I’ve still yet to show you!”

Lydia pretty much forgot this was a meeting about chastity pinned beneath the ass of this succulent futanari. She didn’t give a single care about building her balls up now. Her current size was enough, right? She just wanted to cum pinned beneath this gorgeous woman’s ass no matter the costs. At her current rate of mastrubation, she was definitely going to get her wish!

“Wow! Hey Daisy, might as take this opportunity to stop growing and cum to this bimbo, huh?” Dolly teased.

“You fuckin’ wish, pencil dick.” Daisy barked back.

Lydia kept on pumping and pumping, not a care in the world for giving up the month long orgasm she was about to blow. Soon the tip of her veiny cock was shining in the glimmer of pre washing her glans. She wanted it so bad. She was so close! Snorting, huffing, and stroking frantically just for something to finally push her over the edge.  
And right as she felt herself inches from the point of no return, Monica reached down and grabbed her cock. She gave one tender stroke down and up the shaft before shattering Lydia’s chastity streak with a sultry bullet of sound.

“Cum for me now.” Monica demanded.

With a lusty moaned muffled beneath heavenly ass, it began.Lydia’s legs just fucking gave out and sprawled as all her body’s attention shot to her aching cock. Thick white sperm denser than any emission Lydia had produced before her chastity binge shot out of her onto her body, the floor, and Monica’s upper half. The quantity was vast, maybe a pint of sperm and far larger than what she recalled as what her old ejaculations had been like. The smell of sperm started to waft in the room, to which some of the girls giggled. They were use to cumming being a grand spectacle that had noxious stinking semen revving up every girl’s mind to cum themselves stupid! This wimpy watery shit was a joke compared to a REAL long denied orgasm!

“Ohohoho, that’s pathetic!” Samantha commented as Lydia slumped in post coital exhaustion. “I can’t believe someone with an orgasm that wimpy saved up for a month!”

“Hey, don’t be too mean, now” Bridgette added at the sight. “Remember when you did the same thing when you joined our club, Sammy? Still, excellent work Monica! You truly are an inspiration. I can’t believe you can perform such lewd acts without so much as flinching!”

“Aww, I’m flattered” replied Monica, Lydia’s cum dotting her face. “I guess I just-”

Monica froze as a sudden movement caused a burst of fluid to fill her condom. It wasn’t the clear pre that’d been leaking out of her most of the night. It was an unmistakable yellowish-white liquid.

“I… I might have gotten more fired up than I thought from this cutie…” Monica muttered.

The room fell silent as they took in what was happening. Monica was going to cum. The second biggest cock in the room was about to release all of her pent up stinking love out for the first time in two years.

Monica lifted her ass off of Lydia’s face trying desperately to hold on. She’d grown so, sooo big! She had to latch onto something to give her the strength to not cum now and get even bigger! Fantasies of her getting as big and impressive as Katie started to fill her head. But as those fantasies of accomplishment started to indulge in just how fantastic the sex would be, Monica’s will started to slip more and more. Moments away from breaking her two year damn. Holding. On. Desperately….

“Fwaah… HAAA-AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH~!” Monica roared as her balls contracted and showed the mighty load they’d spent two years building up! Thick torrents of unreasonably viscous seed poured out of Monica into her condom as if it were water, making that protective piece bulge like a balloon ready to burst! Already the rubber was sinking lower and growing taut, clearly demonstrating the manufacturer’s maximum volume was reach ages ago.

The woman in the room had precious time to react. With a track record of chastity as impressive as Monica’s, her sperm was bound to have obscene aphrodisiac properties. The stench of such pent up seed impacting their systems was likely to drive them to all to uncontrollable daydreams of sex and fucking that’d blow their own impressive loads! They had to leave. Now. The room, the floor, the building. Whenever that noxious water balloon popped, it’d make the room an orgasm inducing quarantine zone for hours.

And in their horror eyeing down their work’s potential doom blossoming from Monica’s urethra, none of them noticed the door open and shut with Betsy missing. Every woman in the room aside from the exhausted Lydia and ejaculating Monica sprung to their feet and rushed to make the same exit. The jingle of keys and the snap of a lock signalled only one of them would make it out with their orgasm in tact. Betsy had locked the door shut.

“That’s what you bitches get for ignoring me all these months!” Betsy yelled against the door before running away in a mischievous sprint, jingling keys in hand.

“BETSY! BETSY YOU FUCK!” Katie yelled. Any anger was soon subdued however by horror as the group looked back to Monica. She was slumped in a chair with Lydia’s mostly unconscious body on the floor beneath her. The condom had near the full contents of her mighty balls sloshing inside of it. The straining rubber of the condom was just a brief glimpse away from tearing. Each woman’s eye shot wide as they saw the rubber rip away towards the ground.

“AUUURGH!” Every mobile woman in the room yelled in disgust as the bulging balloon of baby batter shattered against the floor and splattered against all of them. Thick, oozing splashes of seed sprayed everyone. The odor was not likely to wash out of their clothes. Ever. The heinous basic scent of seminal fluid that had been bubbling for years was part knock out gas, part ultimate aphrodisiacs. Whatever blood had been redirected from the group’s groins to their limbs as a fight or flight response soon surged back to their throbbing phalluses. And this just all from the condom popping. Monica’s orgasm was still ongoing and firing sperm from her massive cock in streaks that gained ludicrous height. Most of the ceiling’s drop tiles around ground zero would need replacement from the splatters of cum they’d suffered.

Bridgette was the first to further ad fuel to the fire. The odor was just too much for the nasty odor loving freak. A dollop of opaque white developed in a bulging stain on the left side of her sweat pants. She tried so desperately to hold on by clamping her legs together, but it was no use. Bridgette’s orgasm thundered down her sweatpants and down her thigh, the woman groaning in overwhelming delight.

Daisy, Dolly, and Katie instinctively backed up once they saw what was happening, but Samantha was just a bit too slow to react as she marveled at the deluge of sperm sticking to the roof of the room. Only once Bridgette started removing her sticky sweatpants to better jerk her ejaculating cock did she react in a startled lunge backwards. It was a shaky, unbalanced move that had her eventually slip on the semen beneath her heels and careen onto the floor.

Samantha’s face went head first into Bridgette’s discarded sweat pants. As if the intoxicating effect of Monica’s cum stink wasn’t a powerful enough drive for Samantha to break her chastity streak and let one out, the stinking sweat of Bridgette’s jizzed in yoga pants were a dagger through any hope. Samantha shoved her face deeper into the clothing item and frantically stroked herself for all she was worth. She shuddered and moaned beneath stretchy soiled clothing as her shameless hands squeezed her balls and stroked her fat dick. In no time she was adding to the ridiculous cum puddle below her with the contents of her bitchy business woman balls.

Dolly and Daisy instinctively huddled together, their annoyance with one another melting away in a moment of tender weakness as they both struggled to hold onto their orgasms. The selfish race of who was bigger suddenly didn’t matter now, they just wanted to hold on a little longer. But through the arousing effects of Monica’s chokingly strong cum and the sensation of their monster cocks frotting against their interlocked bodies, the two found a different sort of relation in one another.

The twins pressed their lips against one another, dicks pressing against the other’s chest. Soon the tap devolved into a sultry embrace complete with tantalizing tongue swapping exploding with sisterly love.The two spun into a corner, hugging one another as they tried to deduce a way to enjoy their sister’s warmth while relieving their pent up nuts. The two eventually fell down to the floor and side by side, sucking face as they rocked eachother’s massive dicks. Soon both had their loads cascading into the air and splattering back down upon them.

With the stink of every futa’s semen filling the air, Katie decided it was finally time for her iron chastity streak to fall. She felt her swaying low hangers gurgle with sloshing seed. This was it. The great release she’d teased towards for so very long!

Katie sat down and began stroking her titanic cock as fast as she could. It was a two handed affair, and she found even that difficult! She was so use to mouths and tongues tickling and teasing her, the dull sensation of a hand hardly compared. Oh what she wouldn’t give for the sweet embrace of a mouth pressing against her dick!

Katie let out a moan as she felt her prayers answered soon afterwards. Lydia had risen from her groggy state thanks to the sex driving haze of Monica’s semen stink. Up and down her head traveled, lapping and sucking at tender flesh of Katie’s cock as greedily as she could. Soon Bridgette and Samantha, still oozing the last half of their cumshot out of their semi-hard dicks, joined Lydia on the ground pleasuring the biggest cock of all. Dolly and Daisy probably would have joined them too, if they weren’t so busy sprawled out in a newly formed sixty nine drinking each other’s fresh ejaculate. The three worshiped that giga-dick in a gradually thickening pond of cum trying to build her closer and closer.

Katie could feel it. She was almost there! A physical heat could be felt from her tender ballsack as cum boiled in her scrotum demanding release. Each lick drew her just a little bit closer and closer and closer… A-aah there it was! The point of no return! Katie wailed in delight as she felt her sloshing seed on the edge of release.

But as Katie flexed and prepared for the ejaculation of her life, nothing came! Her fat dick showed no signs of releasing her bulging balls contents. Instead her balls distended full of even more seminal fluid. As the need to cum grew even more intense. She was groaning in bliss from the cum stretching her balls, but cursing as she was denied that sweet, sweet release!

“FUCK, FUCKFUCKFUUUUCK!” Katie yelled. “CUM! LET ME CUM LETMECUM LEMMECUUUUM! SQUEEZE MY FUCKING NUTS YOU STUPID SLUTS!”

The three futa attending to Katie’s nuts could see her balls strain and inflate with semen. Each took to hugging the impossible sack as tightly as they could to squeeze the last bit that needed to get her over the edge. But still it wouldn’t work! Nothing could get the tortured girl over the edge!

That is, until Katie felt a shadow looming over her indicating another presence. Monica’s ass, balls, and cock were staring her in the face, cock oozing with the last bit of her orgasm and taint painted pink by Lydia’s lipstick. That was it. The final thing to blow her off of the edge. Just like Lydia, Katie held her open mouth agape ready to kiss that steadily lowering bulging sack, ready for her first orgasm in over half a decade to pop with that sweet, sweet first kiss.

And there she went.

An eruption of ultra thick jizz cascaded out of Katie’s hyper cock with lightning speed, spraying everywhere. What Monica didn’t paint white, Katie was sure to cover as the viscous baby batter spewed relentlessly. Lynda attempt to sample the shooting semen with her tongue, but immediately withdrew upon feeling the velocity at which the goo was rocketing our. Instead of directly sampling, the three woman attending to Katie’s cock aimed the massive phallus upward to rain down cum upon them. Soon each and every one was covered in a white bukkake.

The semen drenched orgy lasted for hours as each member sucked and fucked the other as hard as they could. For all their different reasons for starting chastity, this was truly the end goal they craved. Noxious sex-inducing ejaculate rocking their sense in a furious fuckfest the less disciplined would never know. The climax of a lifetime for and powered by the heavy, lusty jizz they produced. The ultimate celebration of all things cock, balls, and cum.

Each member of the Backed Up Balls Clubs was extremely eager to plot the date of the club’s newly scheduled synchronized release. 5 years from now seemed like a long time to wait, but after indulging in that sensual orgy, they all agreed it was well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/16/17


End file.
